On a mission: for horcruxes, or for love?
by gemmalouise89
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so forgive me if its not up to standards. Harry Potter is madly in love with Ginny Weasley, but what will he do? Stay with her or fight Voldemort? may contain spoilers xHPGWx xRWHGx
1. Free at last

A young man of seventeen studied himself in the wardrobe mirror. He had messy black hair, emerald green eyes and he wore round glasses. Just visible through his fringe was a thin lightening shaped scar. This was the result of an unforgivable curse. "Avada Kedavra" Harry Potter had survived this curse when he was just a baby. He was the only person to survive this killing curse. The curse caused the evil wizard Voldemort to go into hiding. But after thirteen years he returned, using Harry's own blood to do so. The wizarding world was now at war, against Voldemort and the death eaters, and it was down to Harry to kill him.

Harry checked his watch. 11:58pm. He had two minutes till they arrived. He checked his Hogwarts trunk one last time. Everything was packed. He was leaving the Dursleys for good this time, he hated this house so much. Harry shrunk his trunk and pocketed it. He concentrated on his destination. "The Burrow," and he spun on the spot. He hated apparating but it was the easiest way of travelling. With a small "pop" he appeared in the kitchen of The Burrow. This was his second favourite place in the whole world. Someone came rushing into the kitchen to meet him. Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry," she cried, rushing up and hugging him hard.

"Hey, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, but enough of me. How are you? Your so thin! Are you hungry?"

Harry smiled. Mrs. Weasley was always fussing over him, but it felt good.

"I'm fine, just had dinner." This was a lie. He was starving, but he wanted to see Ron and Hermione. "Where's Ron and 'Mione?" he asked.

"Ron's in his room, and Hermione's comforting Ginny."

"Comforting Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny's been very upset lately. I think its got something to do with Dumbledore's death." She said this in a whisper.

Not wanting to talk about Dumbledore, Harry bade Mrs. Weasley goodnight and went in search for his best friends.

Harry made his way up to the third floor, where Ron's bedroom was. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" shouted the familiar voice of Ron Weasley.

"Its me, you idiot, can I come in?" The door opened, Harry walked in and embraced Ron like a brother.

"How are you, mate?" Harry let go and looked at his best friend. He was really tall and slim, he had quite muscly arms, due to quidditch. His was hair was still as red as ever.

"I'm alright," he answered in his husky voice. "Just thinking." He sat down on his bed. Harry sat down next too him, he could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's … well … um?" He had turned a violent shade of red. Harry waited patiently.

"Hermione." He finished in a whisper.

Harry looked toward the door. "Where's 'Mione?"

"No!" Said Ron. "I was thinking of Hermione!"

"Oh!" This was all Harry could say. He knew his two best friends had something going on, he could tell last year. And when Dumbledore died it sort of brought them together. "So are you – together?"

"Well … not exactly." Said Ron. Harry waited. "Well … 'Mione arrived last night and we were sitting in here … talking and I just sort of -." Ron shrugged.

"YOU SHAGGED 'MIONE?" Said Harry, a little too loudly.

"Ssshh! No I didn't! We just kissed."

"Well done, mate. You've got yourself a good woman." Harry smiled, he knew Ron and Hermione were made for eachother and he was happy for them.

Ron blushed. "What about you and Gin?"

Harry found it uncomfortable talking about Ginny with Ron, he usually confided with Hermione, but as she was not here. "I really like Ginny… no … I love Ginny, but we can't be together. Voldemort (Rin flinched) would use her to get to me and I don't want her hurt."

"You two are good for eachother Harry. It's just a shame it's not working out at the moment. Ginny's been so upset, she won't talk to anyone, only 'Mione. Maybe you could cheer her up."

"Well… we're all upset over what happened to Dumbledore."

"She's not upset over Dumbledore, well obviously she is. But the reason she's crying all the time is cos of you Harry!" Harry hung his head, then he looked up at Ron.

"I need to talk to Ginny."


	2. The girl he loves

Ron looked at Harry, he was thinking hard. "I've got an idea!" And he left the room leaving Harry sitting on his bed.

Ron went downstairs to Ginny's room, which was on the second floor. He knocked and Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you … privately." He looked around the door and saw Ginny sitting on her bed, puffy eyed. "Sorry, Gin."

Ron and Hermione made their way back up to Ron's room where Harry was waiting. Harry saw Hermione and his jaw dropped, Ginny had obviously given her a make-over. She was wearing a tight pair of three-quarter length jeans which showed her curvy hips and a small top which showed a bare, toned stomach. Now she wasn't hidden underneath her baggy school robes, Harry noticed her breasts, he hadn't realised they were so … large. Her hair was straight and dyed a golden brown colour. She was beautiful.

Ron caught him staring and nudged him hard, he came back to his senses. He cleared his throat. "Hey 'Mione," he said getting up and hugging her tightly. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest. "You look stunning!" He whispered so Ron couldn't hear. She blushed, gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and turned to Ron.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Oh … um … Harry wanted to talk to Ginny so I thought you better come up here."

Hermione eyed Harry seriously. "Harry, she's really upset, so go easy on her."

Harry slowly made his way to Ginny's room, he was scared. He often felt scared before Quidditch matches and scared when he was in the Triwizard Tournament, but this was a different scared. He reached Ginny's room and smelt the familiar flowery smell. He knocked.

"Ron! Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Just hearing her voice made Harry weak at the knees and it was then he realised just how much he loved Ginny Weasley.

"Its not Ron … It's me … It's me Harry. Can I come in, Ginny?"

Inside, Ginny was in a frantic rush. "Fuck! Fuck Fuck FUCK! Harry's outside!" she thought too herself. "And here I am dressed in my pink fucking piggy pyjamas!"

"Erm … can you wait outside a minute, please Harry." She shouted. She rushed to her wardrobe and pulled on a short denim skirt and tight blouse which showed her cleavage. She hid her pink pyjamas under her pillow and opened her door. She looked at the man she loved and her eyes filled with tears. Part of her wanted to slap him silly for hurting her so much. The other part wanted to snog him senseless, she preferred the latter.

"Can I come in?" He asked again. His voice was deep and husky, unlike the little squeak he had in his first year. Ginny held the door open and he walked in. She followed him in and sat on her bed. Harry was looking around awkwardly. "You can sit down you know. I don't bite."

Harry went and sat down next too Ginny, and before he could stop himself he pulled her into a tight hug, Ginny hugged him back, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sshh, please don't cry, Gin." Said Harry, softly stroking her red hair.

"I've missed you so much, Harry." She whispered.

"I've only been gone a week."

"I've missed us being together, then." She let go of him and looked straight into his emerald eyes. "I love you so much. Harry." He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and whispered. "I love you too, Gin. I love you with all my heart." He kissed her cheek. "I've missed this so much," said Ginny, kissing him firmly on the lips. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her back. "Why did she have this effect on me?" He thought.

Harry felt himself drifting away. He was touching her all over. Her breasts, her hips, her thighs. He came back to his senses and pulled back.

"Gin, I can't do this. Not now, not yet." Ginny nodded to show she understood, she lay down on her bed and eyed Harry. He hesitated. "We don't have to do anything. I promise."

Harry lay down next to her and put a hand around her waist. He closed his eyes and he was out like a light, drifting into a sleep with no nightmares too wake him.


End file.
